Emeralds and Diamonds
by Cassiopia
Summary: Lily and James are engaged and starting the order of the phoenix, but life isn't as easy as they thought. Good thing they have each other. (Sequel to The Girl w the Emerald Eyes) READ THROUGH A SILVER MIST TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO MAGGIE!


EMERALDS AND DIAMONDS  
  
Disclaimer (all story) : I am not JK Rowling! If I were I would not be as broke as I am now ;-)  
  
CHAPTER ONE - The Order of the Phoenix  
  
Lily Evans, future wife of James Potter, stood patiently by the front door of their new flat. They'd moved in just a week ago today, and boxes still littered the small living room. It was funny looking around it; after all, every house she'd ever lived in was full of Muggle things. But she and James had acquired some magical items, such as the talking mirror above the tea table and a painting or two. Her favorite was of a mountainous shore somewhere in Ireland. Watching the waves crash against the rocks was bizarre and incredibly soothing at the same time. Lily loved the whole flat, and she couldn't wait until they really settled in, but they had things to do first.  
  
"James?"  
  
"One minute!" James called from their bedroom, were he was finishing a letter to his mother back in London. Lily heard her owl screech once as James moved from the bed to the window, tying the note onto the bird's leg. In a moment he emerged, grinning at his wife-to-be.  
  
"Ready," he said, walking over to Lily and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. She thanked him, smiling, and opened the door.  
  
"Let's go, then," she said, stepping out into the narrow hallway. James smiled and closed the door behind them.  
  
Walking down the steps, they chatted briefly about how James's mother was doing, and were they going to see her soon? But when they reached the street their conversation slowed, and they were fairly silent on the way to the subway, each lost in their own thoughts about what they had to do.  
  
The thing James couldn't get his mind off of was the last note he'd gotten from Sirius, just after graduation nearly six weeks ago. His friend had sounded crazed in it - well, maybe not so much crazed as really, really determined. Sirius had been going on about finding out who'd killed Maggie, and how he wasn't going to wait until James started the Order until he started researching. In a week he'd be flying to Surrey, where he'd had a lead from someone who knew Maggie. James had a bad, bad feeling about this.  
  
Lily was more concentrated on the task at hand, for James hadn't mentioned Sirius's note to her. They'd scheduled this meeting with Dumbledore just after graduation, determined to begin as soon as possible, but he'd been busy until now. Lily supposed there was a lot more to being headmaster than she'd thought, and Dumbledore had other things to take care of as well. They were lucky they could see him even now, but she had a feeling Dumbledore sort of knew what this was about. He was just that brilliant.  
  
James took Lily's hand as they boarded the subway for London, intending on taking a portkey that Dumbledore had arranged for in Diagon Alley. Lily had been there several times since James had proposed, and now knew the Alley like the back of her hand. Though she always had to take the subway; one of these days they'd have to take the apparation test. It'd make life a lot easier.  
  
As the subway rattled along underground, James asked Lily what she thought of having Remus and Julia over for dinner the next night.  
  
"What, at our flat?" Lily asked, looking at James like he was crazy. "It's a madhouse in there."  
  
"I know, but they want to hear about today," James said. "I don't think they'll mind if we sit on boxes and use the tea table as a dining table."  
  
Lily laughed. "We could go out."  
  
"Yeah, all right," James agreed. "I'll owl Remus just after we get back. I've been meaning to anyway."  
  
"Really, why?" Lily asked curiously, just as James realized he'd slipped. He was intending on telling Remus about Sirius's "mission," and was not too keen on telling Lily.  
  
"Oh, just this and that," James said, feeling a bit guilty to be keeping something from Lily. They were getting married, after all, wasn't he supposed to be completely honest?  
  
Lily nodded, glancing at James. She had a feeling he wasn't telling her something.  
  
"So, we're finally doing this, eh?" James said, changing the subject. "What d'you suppose Dumbledore's going to think of it all?"  
  
"He'll probably think it's dangerous. And brilliant. And really dangerous," Lily repeated, grinning slightly as she pictured the aging headmaster frowning and pulling on his beard, nervous about what may happen but completely set on doing it. He was such a great man.  
  
James nodded, his mind returning to Sirius as Lily mentioned danger. He couldn't help but worry about his best friend going on like he was. For awhile there it had seemed like Sirius had recovered a bit, but maybe not as much as James had thought.  
  
"What?" Lily asked, looking at James again as he furrowed his brows unknowingly. Now she KNEW there was something he was keeping from her.  
  
"Er, nothing," James said unconvincingly. Lily glared at him.  
  
"All right," James said, not wanting Lily to get angry with him. She could get quite scary when she was upset. "I'm a bit nervous about Sirius."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, he sent me a letter a few weeks back. He's really set on finding out who killed Maggie, and he's planned a trip to Surrey."  
  
"Surrey? What? Why?" Lily frowned. "That doesn't sound like Sirius."  
  
"The spontaneity does. The obsession doesn't," James agreed.  
  
"You think he's obsessed?"  
  
"Yes," James said. "He sounded really set on it. Someone gave him a lead to someone that might know why Maggie was acting so funny. He took off nearly the next day."  
  
"Definitely not Sirius," Lily said. "So where is he now? Still there?"  
  
"I don't know," James admitted. "I think so. But it hardly seems like he'd be there for this long. Maybe he got another lead."  
  
"Or maybe he hit a dead end," Lily said. She really didn't think that Sirius would be able to find much out about Maggie; she was dead and they'd all grieved and moved on. It probably wouldn't be very good if Julia knew Sirius was on about this, her friend's attitude was like hers: let it be.  
  
The subway began to slow down, and Lily and James stood in silence. There was a lot going on right now. Lily was going to be glad to get the Order going; it would make things that much more organized. If only Sirius had waited to go off after probably useless leads. Then maybe they would have helped him figure this out properly; or else make him see the nonsense of it.  
  
***************************************  
  
Lily had expected that the castle would give her a pang of sadness to see it, thinking about how she'd never go there again. But as she and James were transported just outside Hagrid's hut, she smiled to see the old school again. There was hope there, she could already feel it.  
  
"Coming?" James asked. He'd turned around to see Lily smiling slightly at the castle. Holding out his hand to her, she took it, and they walked up to the doors.  
  
Surprisingly, they were open. It didn't seem to make much sense, since Hogwarts held a lot of secrets and treasures, but the headmaster was expecting them. So without much of a second thought, they mounted the flights of stairs towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
When they reached the gargoyle, neither was quite sure what to do. They'd known the password before, but what if he'd changed it?  
  
"Pumpkin Fizz," James said. The gargoyle didn't budge.  
  
"Um- now what?" Lily asked, looking down the corridor for a sign of someone, anyone. But of course there wasn't anyone there, they'd all mostly gone home for the holiday because of course they would be returning the next year.  
  
"Shall we go on down to Hagrid's and see if he can help us out?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Lily said, and led the way back out onto the sunny grounds. On the way, they passed by the portrait of the fat lady. Lily stopped, feeling the sadness she'd been sure she'd feel suddenly wash over her.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Miss Evans! How lovely to see you again," the fat lady said, her rosy cheeks and lips breaking into a grin. Lily smiled back.  
  
"Nice to see you again, too!"  
  
"What brings you back here?" the fat lady asked, eyes on James, who was a few feet away and looking as though there were something big on his mind. Which of course, there was.  
  
"We're meeting Dumbledore. You haven't seen him, have you? We don't know the new password."  
  
"No," the fat lady said, her eyebrows wrinkling. "But he was going out somewhere. There's an awful mess about, only I'm not sure what. Violet was telling me just the other day-"  
  
"A mess? What sort?" James cut her off. She looked slightly annoyed.  
  
"That poor dear who died last year, Maggie, well, there's been some interesting news. Dumbledore's found through one of his allies that a band of Voldemort supporters has been hiding out in the woods, they think perhaps Maggie had gotten involved with them-"  
  
"Maggie was NOT a death eater," Lily said rather forcefully, surprising herself with the passion in her voice. She had been the one before to advocate the argument that Maggie had turned to a darker side of magic, but now she knew that wasn't true.  
  
"Of course not, dearie," the fat lady said soothingly. "Dumbledore doesn't think so, anyhow. Now if you want MY opinion, I think it's all very suspicious-"  
  
James saw Lily's temper flare and decided he'd better remove her soon- there was no point in upsetting the fat lady any, and besides, they were late meeting Dumbledore.  
  
"Come on, Lil," he said, gently taking her arm and pulling her off in the direction of Hagrid's hut. Lily fumed as they walked, muttering dark things to herself. James walked next to her, his mouth set in a thin line. He wondered if maybe this was what Sirius had been on about.  
  
When they reached the grounds, the knew instantly that Hagrid was home by the smoke curling gently from the fireplace. But as they neared the windows, James could hear a raised voice coming from inside- the voice of the minister of magic. James yanked Lily aside under the window, so they could listen.  
  
"-presenting a danger to the students! Something must be done, Dumbledore, we can't have more students running off this year-"  
  
"I have reason to believe Miss Beaumont did not 'run off,'" Dumbledore's voice stated calmly through the open window. "I suspect it was not on her own free will that she was removed from the castle-"  
  
"Be that as it may," the minister cut him off, "something must be done! In fact, this is all the more reason- if the threat can reach inside the school-" he paused, the obvious thought suddenly dawning on him. "You don't think- do you suppose some of the students-"  
  
"I think it is highly possible that some of the more naïve students could get caught up in this business," Dumbledore's voice sounded grave, and slightly fatigued. "The most we can do right now has already been arranged for- stronger protection spells, closer student surveillance, daily searches of the forest-"  
  
"Speaking of," the minister said, sounding calmer but no less concerned, "when will Rubeus return? I need his assistance with my h-"  
  
"'Ey, wha'are you two doing lurking about?" Hagrid's voice boomed from behind Lily and James, who jumped nearly three feet into the air.  
  
"Hagrid!" Lily gave the giant man a hug, avoiding his question. "How've you been?"  
  
"All righ'," he answered, smiling at the two ex-students. "Been havin' a bit o' trouble aroun' the castle, though." His smile faded, and he tugged worriedly on his long, scratchy brown beard. A few crumbs fell out.  
  
"So we've heard," James said grimly. "We wanted to talk to Dumbledore, but it looks like he's busy."  
  
Before Hagrid could again as why they were hanging around outside his house, the door opened and the Minister of Magic stepped out.  
  
"Rebeus! Good, I'm glad, I must be off so I'll need you to unstable my horses, if you please."  
  
Hagrid grinned at Lily and James and turned off towards the school, heading for the stables.  
  
Dumbledore exited Hagrid's hut silently behind the Minister, his twinkling blue eyes requesting that James and Lily not say anything until the Minister left. They were happy to comply, as neither one thought very highly of the Minister. Lily thought he wasn't handling the situation with Voldemort well enough, and James not only agreed but also thought he should be handling it an entirely different way all together. Hence, why they were talking to Dumbledore today.  
  
"Hello," the Minister said absently to the staring James and Lily, nodding his head towards them and looking after Hagrid. In a moment the half-giant brought back the coach with the ministers horses, and the Minister hopped in.  
  
"I'll be back tonight, Dumbledore," the Minister said. "Just as soon as I tend to this Muggle matter out in Surrey- apparently a wizard's been causing trouble out there-"  
  
Still grumbling and muttering under his breath, the Minister road off.  
  
"Well, now that that's taken care of," Dumbledore said, a bit dryly. "Please, come in for a bit of tea. Hagrid won't mind, will you Hagrid?"  
  
Hagrid grinned through his bushy beard and shook his head, his eyes twinkling. He stepped past Lily and James and into the hut to put the kettle on the fire.  
  
Lily and James slowly walked up the platform steps to Hagrid's hut, their stomachs suddenly empty and cold-feeling.  
  
"James," whispered Lily. "The wizard in Surrey-"  
  
"I don't think it's him. It can't be," James said, shaking his head as they walked through the gigantic door and entered a large living area. "We'll have to worry about it later though-"  
  
"Right," Lily said.  
  
"Sit down, sit down," Dumbledore said graciously, pointing to an armchair of Hagrid's. It was big enough to fit at least four normal- sized people, so they sat together on it. Hagrid bustled about the fireplace, putting the huge tea kettle on the fire to heat.  
  
"Now, I don't have to be Professor Esmerelda to know why you've come," Dumbledore said, referring to the Divination teacher that Lily had so thoroughly despised ever since third year.  
  
Hagrid laughed gruffly, muttering something like, "I 'spect she wouldn't know, herself."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at this comment, and he did not bother chastising Hagrid for speaking badly of the teachers.  
  
"As I was saying," Dumbledore continued. "I would guess by what you've been through this year, this had something to do with Voldemort."  
  
"Yes, actually," James smiled at his old headmaster. "I had this idea last year, and well, I think it may work."  
  
"I'm all ears," Dumbledore said, smiling tiredly through his white beard and leaning back in the armchair.  
  
"Well, it has to do with the way Voldemort and the death eaters are organized. The way they are all banded together as a unified group, unconditionally supporting 'Mudblood' dislike, works unfortunately very well," Lily started, her cheeks heating up at the word "mudblood."  
  
"So we were sort of thinking that we should start a similar group that rivals Voldemort's, though not openly," James offered his idea. "Rather, it would be a sort of spy group that figures out where Voldemort is going to strike next, and prevents it from happening, if possible."  
  
Dumbledore looked very serious and thoughtful as he sat with his hands folded in his lap. In a moment he spoke, "Voldemort is a very, very powerful wizard, I have witnessed this with my own two eyes. It would be nearly impossible to stop him, though I agree that now is the best time to, before he has full control."  
  
Lily looked up from where she'd been picking at her Muggle jeans.  
  
"Well it wouldn't be stopping him so much as warning people, giving them time to escape. Spare some lives."  
  
"I think it's essential to have a section of this group, at least, who attempts to actually stop him," James countered, bringing up the argument he and Lily had had many times over this. "We have to get rid of him before he does serious damage. Er, more serious damage."  
  
Dumbledore nodded slightly. For a few minutes they all sat lost in thought, wondering about the best course of action, and whether this would work, and what would happen if it did.  
  
"And what would you call this group?"  
  
"The Order of the Pheonix," James said, presenting the idea he'd had in seventh year. [See fic #1!!]  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at this; he had to agree that that was a proper name.  
  
"It's not a bad idea," Dumbledore announced. "In fact, I think it's a very good one. But I'm afraid I have no more time to discuss it today, for the Minister should be returning shortly to continue our conversation." He frowned slightly. "Would it be possible to schedule another meeting, say, same time next week?"  
  
"Of course," Lily spoke for them both, getting off of the armchair. "Thank you for your help, Professor."  
  
"Anytime," Dumbledore said, also standing so as to see them out. "And I mean that."  
  
"Thanks," James said, smiling. He put his arm around the small of Lily's back and with a wave at Dumbledore, they headed out of the hut.  
  
As they traveled across the now darkened grounds through the slightly wet grass, the moon shining down on them, James felt his stomach grumble.  
  
"What do you say we head over to the Three Broomsticks for some dinner?" James asked, looking at his fiancée with a hopeful grin. She laughed and nodded in agreement.  
  
They walked quickly, for a slightly chilly breeze was traveling across the lake towards them. In no time at all they had emerged from the very same path Maggie had taken to Hogsmeade a half a year ago. That was the fateful night when everything had changed- for Sirius, for Julia, for all of them.  
  
Walking into the Three Broomsticks, James picked out a table by the window so they could look out at the still-awake Hogsmeade, at the people wandering the streets and enjoying the summertime air.  
  
"Hey," Lily said a moment later, looking at the far corner of the pub. "That's not-"  
  
"Shit, it is," James muttered under his breath as a smirking Severus Snape walked towards them, looking as though he were up to no good.  
  
"Well, well, what have we here," Snape spat through his unwavering, menacing grin. "Shouldn't you two be out somewhere helping sedate Black? I expect they'll need all the help they can get."  
  
"What're you on about?" Lily asked, glaring at Snape. He turned to her, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Haven't you heard?" He looked delighted at the thought that they hadn't. "The Ministry's been all over him recently. He's causing quite a stir- and all over that silly little girlfriend of his who died last year."  
  
"What sort of a stir?" Lily asked, her glare never faltering.  
  
Severus smiled and turned from them, calling over his shoulder as he walked out the door, "I expect you'll find out soon enough."  
  
For a moment Lily and James sat regarding each other in silence, wondering what in the world Sirius was up to. It certainly sounded like Sirius to be causing trouble, but they'd all been hoping he'd give up his foolishness after Hogwarts. Each was avoiding the thought that they had a sinking feeling was true; Sirius was causing problems because he'd had a lead on Maggie. If that were true, then Sirius would be unstoppable as he followed the lead around Surrey, and anywhere else it took him. He would harass anyone for the information he needed.  
  
Which, unfortunately, was exactly what Sirius was doing at that very moment.  
  
********************** A/N: Hey everyone! Happy summer, im so glad it's finally here. I figured I'd get to work on this fic, but I have a feeling updates will be somewhat far-spaced. Anyways, enjoy the fic!!!  
  
Luv, Cassi~ 


End file.
